


Insomnia

by kamehamehatake



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: At least I tried, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamehamehatake/pseuds/kamehamehatake
Summary: Mark has trouble sleeping before PAX. Jack distracts him too much.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> rAHHHH please give constructive criticism ok thanks bye now

Mark couldn’t sleep.

PAX was only a few days away, and all of their friends; Felix, Bob, Wade, and Jack were currently crammed into a small hotel room. Jack’s sleeping bag was pressed up against his, a mop of green and brown hair peeking out at the top. 

_The temperature’s too warm._ Mark thought. 

Yeah, that was why his face was all hot and why he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

_I need some air._ , Slowly, he sneaked over to the patio area and slid the door open, a breeze wafting inside. 

Mark couldn’t help but look at Jack’s face as he left, a rush of heat blossoming on his face.

The moon looked bright tonight. Mark couldn't help but try to scout out familiar constellations as his eyes wandered the sky, almost as if solving a word search with stars. 

_That's Ursa Major, and I think that one is Scorpion? Hey, that one almost looks like Jack and I! Wait,that's part of gemini. Imagine being twins with Jack? That'd be funny._

The red haired youtuber's thoughts slowly drifted to Jack, before the stars completely faded from his mind and were instead replaced by a different star. A chime echoed from his phone, revealing that it was around 2:30. 

_Oh god, I'm gonna go to PAX looking like a zombie. It's weird that I can't sleep now, when I want to._

Mark was always the first one asleep. It was almost a law of nature by now. After all, a reason why his icon was of him with a pink mustache was because during sleepovers with school friends, he’d always be the one who got graffitied on. 

So then why was Mark staring at the sky at 2:36 AM? 

_Maybe I have an illness? Is that why I feel hot when I see him? But what does Jack have to do with sickness? Maybe it was an Irish disease that activates when I se- no, that’s a shitty reason._

“Mark?”

The red head whipped around, to find a puzzled Jack standing in the sliding door frame. 

“U-uh hello Jack, um what’re doing at this hour?” Mark awkwardly replied, just taking in that he was shirtless and that he was standing in front of Jack. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

“Nah.”

Mark looked into Jack’s murky blue eyes, his cheeks heating up. 

“Sorry if I woke you up.”

Jack chuckled, sending flares of emotions through Mark. 

“No, it’s fine! I’m just a light sleeper. Besides, I'm always awake for the night before PAX. It’s become a tradition now, really.”

Mark smiled, Jack’s words ebbing the panic away. 

“Hey Jack? Can you help me with something?” 

Jack turned to face him, his messy green hair falling over his face. 

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Lately, whenever I see this, uh, person, It becomes really hot and I can’t think straight, and my stomach feels like butterflies are inside of it. Is it an illness or something?” Mark asked, breaking eye contact to stare at the ground.

Jack laughed again, his infectious smile spread on his face.

“Sound’s like you’re in love.” 

Mark froze. 

Love?

_Love?_

“I guess I am, huh?” 

Mark leaned over and planted a kiss on Jack’s cheek.

“Wha- Wait up, Mark-!“

Mark closed the sliding door and crawled into his sleeping bag.

His eyes fell shut, and soon he was in a deep sleep.


End file.
